Last Chance II
by Shadow-Star Hatake
Summary: The bond between the Hamato brothers is stronger than ever. After almost losing Leo to Death and his children the brothers have worked hard to make sure Leo never wants to leave them again. But now the bonds that were so carefully crafted will be tested once again. Because Death always gets what he wants. Sequel to Last Chances.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In the deaths of darkness two small figures sit in the middle of nothingness staring into a large portal with dark clouds swirling around inside of it.

"Appear" they both spoke.

Together with their hands clasped together the children sat and watched their target move around the world of the living with his family. Not too long ago they almost captured the soul of one boy who had the power to light even the darkest of places. Their father ordered them to retrieve the soul by befriending him during his time of need. But sadly even with their father's help the boy stayed by his family's side giving them another chance.

All they do now is sit and watch the boy smile and laugh with his family never wanting to return to the darkness they live in.

"Brother what are we going to do now?" asked sister.

"I do not know sister but we must help father." Brother said.

Both siblings sat and watched for a few more moments as the boy watched his siblings argue over the television remote. The boy moved away into his room where as his back was placed against the barely opened door, through the sliver of light peeking into the dark room the boy rubbed one of his wrist with his thumb staring out of the crack as if he was making sure no one saw him.

* * *

The siblings smiled at this and let the portal fill back with the dark clouds swirling around.

"Did you see that sister?" brother asked.

"Yes brother it seems that all our work has not gone to waste. Let us strike while the iron is hot brother." Sister said.

"Wait we must first speak to father about this he would want to know." Brother said.

"I already know."

The siblings turned around as a dark cloak passed above their heads landing near them at their feet. The cloak started to rise and the boney figure of their father with his staff appeared in front of them.

"Wait my children. The boy has yet to reveal his true hand. If we go now he will turn to his family for support and we will lose him to the light. Watch him again and as soon as the time is right I will send you again to capture his soul. But this time he will not have a chance to say no. At the slightest instance you believe he will stay in the light do whatever it takes to bring him back to the dark." Death said.

"Yes father." The siblings said in unison.

"Good now watch and see what I mean." Death said pointing his boney finger at the portal.

The portal opened once again showing the boy sitting in the corner of his room the door was closed and he had his back against the wall. Holding a small blade in one hand and a pen in the other, the children of Death watched as the boy struggled to place his thoughts into words on the paper he was writing on. The boy rocked himself back and forth trying to write down each and every thought that came into the book.

Finally the pen stopped writing as the boy stared at what he wrote. Taking the blade in his other hand he slowly moved his wrist band off his hand, revealing old scars that have healed but never faded. The boy placed the edge of the blade against his skin and in a swift movement cut his wrist. Letting his wrist bleed and fall to the floor of his room he let his has head hang back and closed his eyes.

The blood dripped off his wrist onto the floor, staining the floor that if seen in the light would just be renewing the cold stains of red with the new.

A knocking on the door broke the boy of his trance.

* * *

"Leo you in there?" a small childlike voice said through the door.

"Yes Mikey I'm here."

"Are you coming out? Dinner is ready."

"Sorry Mikey but my head is killing me. Just save me a plate I'll eat later."

"Okay Leo."

* * *

Footsteps from the door started to fade but what gave the children and Death more happiness was as the boy and his brother spoke. The boy was gripping his bleeding wrist tightly trying to push more blood out of his body.

"Get the book my children and then we will see if he is still has the darkness in his heart." Death said.

"Yes father." The siblings said.

Death disappeared leaving only his cloak on the ground so the air in the room could blow it away. As the siblings watched their father disappear they grasped each other's hands and smiled.

Through the boy was safe in the light of his brothers the shadow they casted still weighed heavily on the boy's shoulders and that darkness was the key to getting what they wanted.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Well I did it. Just like those who asked I finally did it. Leo may actually die in this one or maybe he won't. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It been almost a year seen Leo decided to come back to live with his family. After learning about their abusive way they were given a punch in the gut remember that their brother is still human and the way they were treating him was worse than their enemies ever treated them in the past. After battling the Shredder for the final time, and recovering at the Jones's family the Hamato family has finally gotten back into their daily routine.

While the three brothers relaxed in the living room, their father was resting in his room, Leo was still in the dojo practicing his katas. No one decided to bother Leo so they decided to leave him be when he was training.

One step forward and two steps back as the saying goes. Leaving Leo alone was one of the worse things they could have done.

Leo first started cutting himself just as the wounds on his body started to clean. But the one on his back from Karai was something even if it healed would always be a reminder of his failure. When Leo first saw the missing piece of shell on his back all he did was say,

"At least it wasn't something important."

* * *

But when Leo was alone while his brothers and father went to mess or to recover somewhere else, Leo would stare at his reflection towards the wounds he received that day. A daily internal battle with himself with everyone calling out to him asking him for help. One time as Leo stared at his reflection in the mirror he punched the glass, shattering the glass and embedding them in his hand. Leo's hand twitched and started to bleed onto the sink from the glass but as he stared back into the broken reflection in the mirror the fear of being a failure disappeared.

Feeling something else than being a failure or the fear of losing everything he loved was replaced by the pain in his hand. A thought came to him whenever the thoughts of what happened that day ever came back, all Leo had to do was replace it with something else.

Happiness, sadness, excitement, all these emotions did nothing to mask the pain Leo felt in his heart unlike the feeling of pain but to mask the pain that covered his face anger took over so his family didn't question him about it if he walked or talked differently.

As long as no one saw him Leo was safe to do as he pleased.

* * *

But a month after this discovery Leo couldn't understand why cutting himself wasn't working anymore. Taking a pen into one hand Leo started writing down his thoughts of what he was thinking about at the time to try and recapture the thoughts that got him to feel something rather than fear.

With each new entry in his journal and his crazed thoughts being scribbled onto the paper the feeling of pain started to diminish. Leo was starting to escalate whatever he could do without anyone noticing so fear was replaced with anything he could think of at the moment.

Leo just finished his katas and placed them back into their sheaths. Walking out of the dojo, Leo wiped the sweat from his brow as he passed his brothers.

"Leo do you want to watch a movie after your shower?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe Mikey, I'm just really tired at the moment." Leo said.

"You okay Leo, you've been like this for a while." Donnie said in a concerned tone.

"Relax Donnie, Leo has been working harder than if you did the same as he did, you won't be walking for a month." Raph said.

Donnie shrugged his shoulders.

Raph would almost always be on Leo's side and help him out when someone said something to him. Leo was lucky for that so he didn't have to explain what and why he did what he did.

* * *

Walking into the bathroom Leo removed his bandanna and all his gear and let them drop onto the floor of the bathroom. Locking the door Leo turned on the shower and let the water cascade off his head onto the rest of his body. Leo let his head hang as he placed his right arm out to support himself as leaned forward staring at the water draining down the tub.

Leo raised his left wrist to his eyes and stared at his new cut. Hiding the cuts on his wrist were the easiest because of his wristbands but anywhere else Leo feared that if someone got a closer look at him they would notice that some of the cuts that covered his body were fresh.

Leo closed his eyes and shook his head. As the water fell from his head Leo placed his shell against the wall with shower head above him and moved his thumb over his new cut. Apply a bit of pressure the cut started pour out slightly falling off his wrist and into the tub. Mixing with the water from the shower head the blood was washed away as if it was never there.

Leo made sure to clean up the tub so his brothers didn't know what he was doing in there. Leo left the bathroom and watched from a distance his brother sit on the couch watching a movie together. The happiness from his family made Leo feel nothing but grief. Leo left his family to return to his room so he could stare into the darkness but also the same crack from his door. The sliver of light coming from the hallway light into his room was the one thing keeping Leo there.

* * *

Kage and Kei was going to make sure that sliver of light was engulfed by the darkness. As they watched from the shadows of Leo's room and into the family room the twins plotted their ways in making Leo abandon his family once and for all.

All Leo really need was a push from friends and foes to join them in the dark. Once the time came the twins would put their plan into action.

The next day started just like any other day. Waking up, eating and training together then Master Splinter announced he was going on a mediation retreat with some old friends and that Leo was in charge.

With Leo in charged at first the younger brothers obeyed Leo to the letter when he talked but gradually like always they started to ignore him. But this time it was different. Leo didn't mind being left alone because to meant more time for himself and his blade.

Leo looked at his journal that was now filled placing it in plain sight in his bookshelf Leo took out another blank journal and with his pen in one hand and his blade in another, Leo repeated the same process as before but this time he slowly made a cut above his knee so he could hide it with his knee pad.

Leo's phone started to ring, picking it up a cheery voice filled Leo's ears.

"Hello?" Leo said.

"Hey Leo it's me April." April said.

"Hi April is there something you need?" Leo asked.

"Just to tell you that your brothers are here and they said that they may stay over tonight because of the weather." April said.

"Okay April just tell them to be safe and to come home in the morning." Leo said.

"Thanks for understanding Leo. We'll talk again later. Bye." April said.

* * *

As Leo shut his phone and tossed it to the other side of the room. Leo forgot the pain he was feel., the numbness of his everyday life that was once filled with anger and fear of his family was replaced with the pain from his leg and the light headiness he was getting from applying too much pressure to his leg to cause it to bleed out more.

Leo tied off his leg to stop the blood from leaving his body anymore and collapsed on his bed.

The door to his room shut ever so slightly as the darkness took over him.

Kage and Kei watched from the corner of the room as the once proud and powerful boy they felt behind long ago was returning to his reclusive self. Smiling at this the twins put their plan into action. As soon as the brothers returned from their night out they were going to start the domino effect.

"Leonardo Hamato" Kei whispered.

"You will be" Kage whispered.

"Fathers." Both twins whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"We are so lucky we have April." Mikey said.

"Yeah because of her little lie we stayed away from the lair." Raph added.

"Yeah but I do feel guilty over lying to Leo." Donnie said.

"Forget about it Leo will forgive us if he finds out and besides he seems to like being alone now." Mikey said.

True to Mikey's word Leo would spend most of his free time alone in his room or is nose in a book. Other times they would see him write in a journal but if anyone tried to get close to him he would tense up and shut the journal. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey  
/didn't want to push Leo, learning their lesson if Leo wanted to talk to them about it he would have.

Walking into the lair the chilly air around them made them shiver.

"Man, Donnie youturn downthe heat or something?" Raph asked grabbing his forearms and shivering.

Donnie ran to check the heat but came back with nothing.

Donnie shrugged his shoulders.

"The heater is working fine guys. Maybe Leo has the answer." Donnie said.

Mikey and Raph nodded their heads and made their way to Leo's room. But as they pass the living room they immediately stopped in their place when they saw them. The twins of Death were in their living room. Kage the boy was leaning against the back of  
/the couch with his arms folded against his chest and Kei was sitting on the top of the couch with her arms resting on her knees.

* * *

Kage still had his short black hair parting to the right side of his face and sickly grey skin and bright red eyes. But he was taller almost the same height as Mikey with a long black shirt with a large red skull on the back of his shirt with red tears  
/falling off its eyes, black pants with two chains on his belt falling just below his pocket and black boots with silver buckets.

Just like Kage, Kei still had her sickly grey skin and red eyes but her long black hair was cut short in the back and long in the front but her right side was cut shorter than her left. The right side was cut just half way above her ear and her left was  
/cut just below her other ear her bands just barely showing on her forehead. Kei was the same height as Kage and wore a black sleeveless shirt and dark grey jacket with black raven on the back. Long black pants that were tight against her body and  
/black combat boots with silver buckles.

* * *

"Long time no see boys." Kei said.

"We were waiting for you." Kage said.

Immediately the boys grabbed their weapons and got into their fighting stance. Even though they knew that wouldn't work they had to try something.

Kei placed a finger to her lips as Kage waved his hand in front of him.

The weapons disappeared and everyone was frozen in place.

"Relax we're just here for a visit." Kei said.

"Nothing more, nothing less." Kage said.

"Screw you." Raph spat.

"All you bring is death." Donnie said.

"Go back to your father already." Mikey added.

Kage and Kei looked at each other and laughed.

"That was one of the best compliments we got to day. Isn't it sister?" Kage asked.

"Yes, brother it is. You three are very funny but alas we are not here for you." Kei said.

* * *

Both twins stood up and walked towards Leo's room.

The brothers tried to move but the magic from the twins were stronger than themselves.

Peeking into the room Kage cried out sarcastically, "Oh look sister do you see what I see?"

"Yes brother it is true I do see what you see." Kei said.

The twins jumped down and walked over to the brothers.

"So tell us, what did we see?" Kei asked.

"Leo who else?" Raph mocked.

Both twins burst out in laughter.

"Brother do you still believe these fools deserve that kind of power?" Kei asked.

"No sister." Wiping a tear from his eye. "I do not believe so. Afterall a liar is still a liar in the eyes of many."

"I wonder where he is then?" Kei asked raising her head to look at the ceiling and placing his chin in the pocket between her index and thumb in a thinking position.

"What the hell do you mean?" Raph yelled. "Where's Leo? What did you do to him?"

"Shut up" Kage said raising his hand in front of his face.

* * *

Kage's hand started to glow causing Raph to lose his voice.

"You're too loud and we're trying to look like we are concerned and thinking." Kage mocked.

"Kei I know where he is." Kage said turning to his sister.

"You do?" Kei said trying to sound shocked. "Where is he?"

"I believe he's near a tower." Kage said.

"Yes a tower with a weird symbol on it." Kei said.

"The Foot!" Donnie and Mikey cried.

"Oh yes that one." Kei cried smacking her fist into her hand.

"Now I remember there was news about something happening there." Kage said.

"Too bad you guys weren't here to see it." Kei said turning a cold glare at the brothers.

"Yes a night out on the town without the restrictions of an overbearing brother is most delightful. Kage added.

Kage and Kei turned their backs and let the shadows of the dark lair take them over.

"I hope you're ready because soon the light will no longer power over the darkness." Kei said.

"And once it's gone we will be back to take what we deserve." Kage said.

* * *

As soon as the twins disappeared the cold air disappeared and the weapons that were once gone in thin air reappeared in their hands. The silent Raph was silent no more and started barking orders for Donnie to find Leo and for Mikey to get the truck ready.

"What the hell was Leo thinking?" Donnie muttered under his breath.

"This" Raph said turning on the television.

"Report says that the daughter of Oruko Saki has returned from her long stay in Japan to take over the company from her late father. Sources say that she is now talking about a deal with a company in Japan to expand the business. In other news-"

Raph turned off the television and threw the remote into the screen.

"So why did Leo go after her?" Mikey asked.

"To stop the deal. Karai is working on something bigger than a deal with Japan. After all she has made it clear at all she wants is revenge against Leo." Donnie explained.

"We'll deal with this together now come on guys. Let's go get Leo." Raph said.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, tracked Leo to outside of the Foot headquarters. Scaling the wall of the building where Leo's shell cell was telling them he was up to the roof to see Leo staring at the building with all his focus and thoughts on it.

"Leo?" Raph whispered.

Leo turned around and looked like a deer in headlights at his brothers.

* * *

"Guys what are you doing here?" Leo whispered.

"Getting you out of here, we heard about Karai." Donnie said.

Leo shook his head.

"That's not the reason for me being here." Leo said.

"Then why Leo? What's going on with you?" Mikey asked.

"What do you mean Mikey? Everything is fine." Leo said.

"But we saw-"Mikey tried to speak but Raph smacked Mikey on the back of the head and Donnie covered his mouth with his.

Leo raised an eyebrow.

"We saw the news and thought that because of what Karai did and said to you a while back you came here for revenge." Donnie explained.

"Okay but still what was Mikey going to-"

"What are you doing here Leo?" Raph asked trying to redirect the conversation away from Mikey back to Leo.

"I'm here trying to remember the day when we thought it was okay to attack the Shredder and ended with all of us almost dying and this constant looking over our shoulders." Leo said staring back at the building.

"Leo…" Donnie said in a sympatric tone.

"I just need time to process everything." Leo said. "Please" Leo pleaded.

Raph walked over and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Sure bro anything you need." Raph said.

"Thanks Raph" Leo said returning the favor.

* * *

Raph pulled Mikey and Donnie out and returned home. Leo on the other hand left his place and returned to the water tower he lived in once during the first time the Shredder was believed to be dead.

Leo took off his gear and took out his journal, pen, and the blade. Turning on the light from the lantern he left in the tower Leo took his seat and began his ritual once again.

Leo began to once again write down his thoughts into the journal but this time it was eradicate and crazed, scribbling and striking out words on the pages. Leo took the blade and made a small cut on his index finger and another just above his elbow.

Leo took his bleeding finger and pressed it against it against the walls of the tower and started to write. The small light from the lantern in the tower shined the bright red words that covered the walls.

Leo took the lantern and pulled it closer to him.

* * *

A large picture to covered most of the tower, made Leo smile a bit. A true smile that Leo once had before all of this happened. Leo only had a fake smile when he left his room so he could put on a show for everyone.

The picture reminded him of who he was long ago and someone who he wished he could see at times.

A large grim reaper with his scythe hovered over with his two children in front of him was painted on the wall. Painted with only red paint and a mixture of his own blood so he could be a part of another family.

A family that didn't walk on glass as he walked by or flinched when he spoke or touched him. Leo may love his family here but the family out there didn't make him feel like an outsider


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a few days since the twin's arrival. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey have been watching Leo like a hawk making sure Leo was alright. But with their constant over-bearing nature and surveillance Leo was getting more and more depressed and now he could no long cut himself or write in his journal to give him that small bit of peace. Each of his brothers took turns "hanging out" with him in an effort to make sure he was alright. Leo had to throw a rug over in the corner where he would let his blood run and stain the floor because Mikey would make the excuse about nightmares so he could sleep in his room.

The more Leo's brothers tried to watch over him the more they pushed him away. Leo just wanted to be left alone but unknown to Leo that the twins were the ones pulling the strings. Whispering into the brother's ears at night saying they would take Leo away the moment they took their eyes off him.

Finally one night Leo disappeared.

Leo finished training his brothers and was about to start his own personal training but as usual Raph stayed behind while Mikey and Donnie went and washed up. Leo was practicing his katas when all the exhaustion both physically and emotion got a hold of him and he slipped and fell onto the mats. Raph ran over to Leo to help him up when all of a sudden he couldn't move nor talk. Raph tried to yell out Leo's name but nothing came out.

Leo picked up his head and rubbed his eyes. A little streak of blood rolled down his arm to his wrist. But Raph couldn't understand why Leo was bleeding? Leo didn't cut himself when he fell but he was bleeding right in front of him.

Raph tried to reach out to Leo but the moment his hand touched Leo, he vanished.

Leo was gone right in front of his eyes.

Raph smashed his fist onto the mat and cried out from his voiceless mouth Leo's name.

* * *

When Raph heard his voice again he called out for his brothers. Mikey and Donnie ran into the room as soon as they heard Raph yell.

"Raph what's wrong?" Donnie asked in a concern tone.

Mikey looked around the room, "Where's Leo?" he asked.

Raph shook his head.

"They took him." Raph stampeded out slamming his fist into the mat again.

"What?" Mikey and Donnie cried.

Looking over where Leo was when they left him they saw nothing but the small droplets of blood stained on the mat.

Raph stomped out of the room with Donnie and Mikey on his tail. Raph looked around the lair for the twins while Donnie searched for places where the air was chill and cold in normally warm areas.

"Where are you? Leo!" Raph yelled into the lair.

As soon as Raph screamed out for his brother once again the air left heavy and the room's temperature dropped. The Hamato brothers ran into the living room to where the source of the chilled air rose.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey took out their weapons and scanned the room for the twins.

"Looking for someone?"

The boys turned around to the living room to see the twins in front of the television.

"Where is he?" Raph growled.

"Where is who?" Kage asked.

"You know who. Leo, our brother. You just took him away." Mikey yelled.

Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Mikey wiped his eyes with his arm.

"Why did you take him? He was fine with us." Donnie yelled.

The twins looked at each other confused.

* * *

"We don't know what you are talking about, right brother?" Kei asked.

"Yes sister. We didn't take you brother." Kage said.

"You lie!" Mikey yelled.

Raph placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"I was there. I couldn't move my legs or talk. Reaching out to Leo I was about to touch him but then he vanished." Raph explained.

Kage and Kei looked at the brothers and then themselves.

"It must have happened brother." Kei said.

"I thought we had enough time before he was discovered." Kage said.

"What?" Donnie asked.

Kage and Kei opened a portal back to their worlds but not without leaving the brothers with a clue to Leo and who took him.

"You brother was very depressed enough though you were by his side so yes the darkness was taking him." Kei said.

"But don't forget there is others who want you brother's power. Others would are not willing to wait for him to join their sides." Kage added.

As the twins left the turtles alone they left a small childlike drawing with two monsters drawn on them.

Donnie picked up the pictures and showed his brothers.

* * *

One picture had a picture of Leo sitting in the middle with his arms and legs bound behind him, surround by darkness charging towards him. Leo was the only source of light in the picture and he was starting to be consumed by the dark.

The other was Leo being led by large black dog down a path surround by darkness with two large red eyes at the end.

"Whoever took Leo we have to start with decoding the pictures?" Donnie said.

"But what if the twins are lying?" Raph asked.

"Yeah they want Leo just like we do." Mikey added.

Donnie shook his head.

"No they were just as confused and surprised about Leo's disappearance." Donnie said.

"Call April and Casey and get them down here to help with these pictures." Raph ordered Mikey.

Mikey ran to the phone and called their human friends.

Raph turned to Donnie and talked to him in a hushed tone.

* * *

"There was blood Donnie and Leo didn't cut himself when he fell." Raph said.

"What do you mean Raph?" Donnie asked.

"The twins said that he was depressed even though we were by Leo's side the whole time. And he was bleeding. What if Leo is doing something that we don't know?" Raph said.

"Like cutting himself?" Donnie said.

Raph nodded his head.

"He's been too secretive for a while and always wants to be alone." Raph said.

"But Raph he's Leo." Donnie said.

"Don remembers last year and we believed that he was perfect. Almost losing him shows us that even our older brother is human." Raph said.

Raph placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"I'm just speculating here but remember Donnie; Leo is our older brother and human. People can be broken down but it's our job to keep him up." Raph said.

Mikey ran over to Raph and Donnie.

"There on their way now." Mikey said.

"Okay Mikey, once we find out who these creatures are we need to find ways to get Leo and bring him back." Raph said.

* * *

A few minutes later Casey and April burst into the running out of breath.

Donnie and Raph showed Casey and April the drawings and asked if they understood them.

"This one with the dog is called Black Dog. He's like a ghost dog and from this context he's leading Leo to his master." April explained.

"Who's its master?" Raph asked.

"The Devil." April said.

Mikey, Donnie, and Raph swallowed hard.

"And the other." Donnie asked.

"These are the shadow people. And if Leo is killed by a "Shadow Man" then life as we know it will be changed." April said.

"What do you mean April?" Raph asked gripping his arm tightly.

"IF someone is killed by a Shadow Man they will erase him from existence and life will go on as if he was never born." April said.

"You mean..."

"You guys will go through life without remembering who Leo was." April said.

The moment those words left April's mouth everything went black and a buzzing noise filled Raph's ears. Raph let the darkness consume him and fell the ground.

* * *

As Raph stared into the darkness a hand reached out and rested it onto his shoulder. Raph knew that touch anywhere.

"Leo?" Raph asked.

The hand retracted back into the darkness. Raph reached out for the hand again and tried chasing it but it seemed like a never ending battle and he wasn't going to find out who it was or get any closer to finding Leo.

"Leo! Where are you?" Raph screamed out collapsing to his knees and sobbing.

A sharp whisper passed his ears.

"Nowhere."


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N:**

 **PinkLight17: Thank you very much. I have planned out the ending already but great ideas. I will used them in later FF.**

 **Saiery13: The reason I didn't give them names at the time was because I changing their purpose a bit to use in this chapter. But don't worry it is explained in this one. I believe.**

 **filkaroo: It's true everyone wants Leo because he's one of the best. But wanting something and desiring it are two different things and everyone will learn that even if you want someone or something you may not get it.**

 **Guest: I'm working on the next chapter now but it will be done by the end of the week. Leo will see his brothers and father at the end but after that I can and will not explain.**

* * *

Chapter 4

As Raph woke up to see his two younger brothers and friends looming over him with concerned looks, Raph stood up with the help of his brothers to finish talking about Leo.

"We need to figure out where each of these creatures are located so we can find Leo." Raph said.

"Is something wrong with Leonardo my son?"

Everyone turned towards the entrance to the lair to see Splinter standing in front of the doors.

"Sensei we thought you weren't coming back for another week." Donnie said.

"My journey ended early due to one of my friends falling ill. Now tell me what's wrong with Leonardo." Splinter asked.

Splinter walked over to the group and Raph explained what happened to Leo earlier that day.

Splinter tugged on his beard for a few moments then looked at his sons.

* * *

"My sons we need to work fast the longer Leonardo is gone the more he will stay with whoever took him." Splinter said.

"Sensei we don't know where to start, Leo could be anywhere." Mikey said.

"We must strike a deal with someone to help guide us to your brother's location." Splinter said.

"Who sensei? But then a thought came to Raph. "You better not say who I think you're saying." Raph said in an agitated voice.

"I'm sorry my son but we must." Splinter said.

"No!" Raph yelled slamming his fist into a column. "We can't ask them they're the reason Leo is gone now."

"I agree with Raph sensei if those things didn't come back then Leo would still be here." Mikey said.

"Same for me sensei they can't be trusted." Donnie added.

"Think of your brother my son after everything he has been through you are about to turn your backs on him because you wouldn't ask for help." Splinter stated.

* * *

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey shut their mouths and looked down at the floor. Splinter yelling at them reminded them of their past actions towards Leo and how he almost left them to join Death and his kids.

"How do we call them?" Raph muttered.

"All you have to do is ask."

Everyone turned towards the dojo to see the twins standing in front of the doors with a happy look on their faces.

"So it seems you decoded our messages. Excellent so shall we strike a deal?" Kage asked.

"After all we know where these things you call creatures are." Kei added.

"What do you want from us? Splinter asked.

"Your brother" Kei said.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stood in front of Splinter.

* * *

"Like hell." Raph roared.

"We'll never hand Leo over to you." Donnie said.

"Yeah as long as we live Leo will be with us." Mikey said.

"That's the point you idiots." Kei said.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"Your brother will stay with you no matter what as long as you live. So all we need to do is borrow you souls for a bit." Kage said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Yes just for a bit because to get to where your brother is we must go into the underworld where only the dead can enter or those who are on the brink of choosing with side to stand on." Kage said.

* * *

"Don't worry we aren't interest in your lives anyway. You will be returned to your world once everything is finished." Kei said with a smirk.

"And Leo?" Mikey asked.

"If we were to find him down there if he is still strong enough he will return to the world of the living if not then he must stay." Kei said.

"Said who?" Raph yelled.

"By the laws of the underworld enforced by the King himself whomever enters the underworld must stay there unless your soul is retrieve by people close to you and you are still strong enough to walk on your own two feet out of the gates then you are welcome  
to leave." Kage explained.

"Who's the king?" Donnie asked.

The twins looked at each other.

"It's more like who are the kings." Kage said.

* * *

"There are three Kings, the Devil with his Black Dog who helps guide souls who have entered the underworld to the King to be sorted out. Then comes the Shadow Men, nothing is known about the leader due to him staying in the depths of the underworld powering  
it. All we know is that his name is Rapha but that is all." Kei said.

"What about the third king?" Splinter asked.

The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"The third king rules over the all of the underworld. He decides where you go based on your sins and if your soul is worth staying there. I think you know who he is." Kei said with a smirk.

Let me guess your father." Raph said sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Kage said in a fake astonished tone.

"Wait, What?" Raph yelled.

Apparently Raph was joking about Death but it seems he was correct.

"Yup, Father is in charge of almost everything." Kei said.

Splinter moved in front of his sons.

"There's one more." Splinter said.

Both twins shut up and looked at each other with a concerned look on their faces.

* * *

"How do you know?" Kage asked.

"Yes he's supposed to be the lost king." Kei added.

"I've heard tales about the kings of the underworld and one about how there were four kings originally. What about the fourth?" Splinter asked.

"We can't tell you." Kage said.

"Like hell you know something don't you?" Raph yelled.

"We just can't tell you about him. All that's known about him is he someone that even combined together the three kings of the underworld could barely defeat and seal him away." Kei said.

"Do we need to worry?" Splinter asked.

The twins shook their heads.

"No the seal is still as strong so no need to worry. Now shall we depart the longer we stay here the longer your brother's soul will weaken." Kei said.

"Humans stay here only family can come with us." Kage said.

"My sons we are now about to enter through the gates of Hell into the underworld. Stay on your guard there will be things that could push you past your limits so let no emotions show when you past the river to the underworld. "Splinter explained.

"Here" Kage said handing the turtles and Splinter.

* * *

Kage handed everyone a small pendant shaped with skull with a scythe behind the head.

"This will allow you to travel with us to Father and to show people you are a part of our party. Remove it and Hellhounds from the Devil will hunt you down and drag you to Rapha's men." Kei warned.

Everyone nodded.

The twins grabbed each other's hands and raised their other hands out. As their hands started to glow and they closed their eyes they remembered what their father told them before and smiled.

The portal opened showing a cliff with a sea of grey clouds beside it. A wooden boat with a lantern on the bow was hung by a long branch over the edge. The sky was filled with nothing but darkness and bolts of thunders breaking through the barrier of  
darkness a times to give the place what small light they could.

"Come we must leave now." Kage said.

The Hamato family stepped through the portal and stood on the cliff waiting for the twins. The twins walked through the portal then closed it, turning towards the boat as soon as they stood at the edge of the cliff. A shroud floated from the sea of clouds  
and entered the boat. The shroud started to gain a shape revealing a very skinny elderly man. The man pointed at the twins and asked.

"What is light without darkness and what is darkness without light. If I were to pick neither what road to I choose?"

The twins looked at each other, then the Hamato family, then back at the elderly man.

"The road to dawn." They said simultaneously.

The elderly man nodded his head and gestured to his boat.

* * *

Everyone got into the front of the boat and the elderly man in the back. Using the Long Branch with the lantern he handed the lantern to the twins as he used the Long Branch to push off the cliff and row everyone to the underworld.

The twins held onto the lantern as if their lives if they were really alive depended on it.

"Why are you hugging the lantern?" Donnie asked.

"If this light goes out as we go through the seas of the departed then we shall be lost forever with no way to leave. Driftingforever with the souls of those who are trying to enter the underworld try to enter the boat to drag us down and take our  
places." Kei sneered.

Donnie sat back into this sat.

"We are almost there." The Elderly Man shouted.

Everyone looked towards the gates as they passed through them. The tall gates that reached over ten stories forewarned them that all that entered can never leave. The boat started to shake side to side as they traveled forward to the port where the underworld  
stood. Hands reached over the side of the boat trying their best to grasp onto the side to pull themselves in. Kage and Kei took the lantern and shined the light onto them.

The light burned the hands causing them to release and sink back into the sea of clouds. The turtles and Splinter huddled together as close as they could. Splinter held Mikey's head on his shoulder shielding his son from the nightmarish world they were  
traveling through. Raph tried to shield Donnie as well but all he could do was grasp his hand into his own and tried his best to stop shaking and breaking into a cold sweat like Donnie.

Bodies of those who were trying to enter the underworld tried climbing over each other only to end back into the sea of clouds. Passing the point of no return the twins held the lantern over their heads and as the light from the lantern shined as bright  
as it could the moment they entered the harbor to the underworld the light shined even brighter causing anyone from the sea of clouds to fall deeper into the depths of darkness. Escaping any chance to stay near the light, for even those who want the  
light will be burned by its presence but will continue to try to take the one thing they can never have.

"We are here" the Elderly man said.

* * *

Kage and Kei handed the elderly man back his lantern and exited the boat with the Hamato family. The elderly man pushed off the side of port and returned to sea leaving the twins with the Hamato family.

The twins told of the two kings they must visit so they broke into teams. Kage would take Mikey and Splinter to see the Shadow Men and try to make contact with their leader. Kei would take Raph and Donnie to find the Black Dog so he could lead them to  
the Devil but at the same time staying away from his Hellhound guards.

Death their father would only let them wander the underworld for a small amount of time because the moment news of people of the living world entered they would be banished and would be forced to stay. And depending on their sins Death would send them  
deeper into the core of the underworld.

"Good luck brother." Kei said.

"And to you sister." Kage said.

As both twins left with the Hamato family they both made indirect contact in the corner of their eyes and nodded. None of the Hamato family saw this small exchange between the twins or knew of their plan. Leo wasn't the only one to be save today, others  
were in play and only a sacrifice of those pure of heart will save them all.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We start off with the team of Kage with Mikey and Splinter. Finding the Shadow Men would be easily but getting them to help you would be the hard part. Each Shadow Man was made of the most vial of men that even hell would be too good for them. Decisions  
passed through each King of the underworld gave these _'people'_ a chance to _'help'_. The King Rapha passed his darkness onto the souls of man and the darker the soul the more Rapha's darkness covered them. Unable to stop the darkness  
as it took over their bodies, labeled as the Shadow Men they are forced to guide the souls of those who passed the gates to each ring of the underworld where they would spend the rest of eternity. Unable to rest of stop the Shadow Men continue to  
walk and guide souls for Rapha in his absence in return for a bit of darkness to be pulled off them.

Rapha promised that one day he would purge them of the darkness that covered their hearts but he never said how much or how long they would be forced to stay in the underworld.

Kage lead Mikey and Splinter to the entrance to each and every soul brought by the Elderly Man would be stationed them sent away by Death. Peering over the side of the wall into the room, they saw Death in his black robe and hood up to cover his face  
with his scythe in one hand looking above a human soul brought to him for judgment.

"Tell me do you deserve to be here?" Death asked.

"NO!" the man shouted. "I've been good all my life." The man yelled.

On his knees and with his hands tightly clasped together he asked Death for mercy.

"I gave you one last chance to repent and save your soul. But you kneel before me asking for mercy when all you do is lie." Death questioned.

* * *

Death looked over to his right and summoned a viewing window made of the fire around him. Death and the man watched the man's life as he went around stealing from him his parents at an early age to robbing banks and almost killing a woman when he fled  
the cops. The man was finally caught just as he took a child as his hostage to banter with the cops but ended up getting shot in the head by a sniper.

Death turned back to the man and shook his head, taking his scythe with both hands he began to raise it over his head. The man tried to run by the Shadow Men slithered through the shadows cast on the ground by the flames and appeared by the man's side,  
pinning him down by his shoulder and holding his head with their hands for Death.

Splinter took Mikey's head and covered it with his paws and held it close to his chest, shielding his youngest son from what was about to happen. While Kage continued to watch with a grin on his face as his father continued to 'work'.

In one clean move Death sliced down at the man, not killing him but cutting the tongue of the liar and the hands of the thieve. The man yelled and screamed out as he stared down at his hands and tongue that now were in front of him. Death motioned with  
his head and had the Shadow Men remove the man so he could be brought to his own hell. Another Shadow Man came through the shadows and took the hands and tongue away so Death could go back and judge souls once again.

"I love watching father work." Kage said with a smile.

Mikey looked up from Splinter's grasped with tears starting to form and a quivering lip.

"How could you love something so horrible as that?" Mikey asked.

"My son things here are much different than they are in our world." Splinter said.

Kage shrugged his shoulders. Turning back to watch Death work, everyone waited until they came onto a soul that would soon turn into another Shadow Man.

* * *

The man was a convicted murder who escaped with other inmates and killed them once they were out to eliminate 'witnesses'. After killing them and walking around covered in blood stained clothes the man went to the nearest gas station, held it up, threw  
everyone in the back room, then robbed the place. But not before leaving the place in a blaze with the gas from the stations and a lit cigarette. The man stood on the other side of the road watching the place burn and exploded. He was only caught  
after killing two college students and wounding an officer who tried to save him.

"Bring him to Rapha." Death said.

The Shadow Men did as they were told and started to drag to Rapha.

"Come on we need to keep up." Kage whispered.

Kage, Mikey, and Splinter followed the Shadow Men as they went through gate after gate into the depths of the underworld. But with each gate they went through the heavier the atmosphere came and the darker the world around them got. Mikey held onto Splinter's  
sleeve as if it was his life. Splinter had to stay strong for his son but even this was starting to get them him.

"What happens if the Shadow Men notice us?" Mikey asked.

"You'll be judged for your sins at the most but the deeper we go the more likely you'll be left here to rot away with whoever is here." Kage said.

* * *

Mikey gulped hard. He knew he was doing this to save Leo but the further they went the more and more he wanted to leave. The Shadow Men came to a haul with the man while Kage, Splinter, and Mikey watched behind the latest gate doors. Splinter and Mikey  
could barely see their hands let alone the Shadow Men and the man they brought down, but Kage could see everything so that had to trust him.

The Shadow Men placed their hands on the door and pushed. Dark heavy winds filled the room, the atmosphere got so heavy that Mikey and Splinter where almost pushed face first into the ground. Kage knelt down and watched as the Shadow Men pulled the man  
into the room.

"Come on we need to hurry." Kage shouted running to the doors.

Mikey and Splinter looked up to see the doors were starting to close and Kage just passed through them.

"Come my son we need to hurry." Splinter said as he struggled to stand up straight.

* * *

Mikey's body shook as he tried to get up but all he could do was get as far as his hands and knees.

"I-I can't" Mikey tried.

"Michelangelo you must!" Splinter stated.

Mikey shook his head.

"Michelangelo think of you brother. He needs you!" Splinter stated.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" Mikey screamed covering his head with his hands.

The stress of everything and seeing what the underworld truly was got the pure hearted Mikey badly.

"I wish I was never here. I wish Leo was never kidnapped. I wish he was born!" Mikey shouted.

As soon as Mikey uttered those words the doors to Rapha slammed shut. Kage walked through them and smiled.

"Well that took longer than I planned." Kage said with a smirk.

"What?" Mikey and Splinter said.

Kage clapped his hands together and everyone watched as the room shifted and warped back to the room where Death conducted his judgments.

"Just a little darkness broke you little turtle." Kage said.

Mikey with the help of Splinter stood up straight and stared at Kage with wide eyes.

* * *

"What did you really think getting to Rapha would be that easy? The Shadow Men sensed us as did father the moment we came close to the room. Father and the Shadow Men conducted their work as normal so we could fool you and force you to watch what evils  
happen here. Weighing down your soul until you broke and uttered the words that would push your brother, Leonardo further away from you. " Kage explained.

"You promised to help us!" Mikey shouted in rage.

"I promised nothing. My sister and I said we would help you but that was all. You are such idiots to trust the children of Death." Kage said as he broke into laughter.

Mikey and Splinter glared at Kage. Mikey was about to lunge at Kage when Shadow Men surrounded him and Splinter and pinned them down by their shoulders and forced them onto their knees in front of Death.

Out of the corner of their eyes, Mikey and Splinter watched as the world next to them changed. Kei walked of the swirling portal and joined her brother and father. As Kei took her place Mikey and Splinter watched as Raph and Donnie appeared next to them  
on their bottoms as if they were dropped there.

"Raph? Donnie?" Mikey whispered in shock.

* * *

Raph and Donnie looked over to see Mikey and Splinter being held by their shoulders by the Shadow Men.

The only thing Raph and Donnie could do was say,

"Donnie?"

"Yes Raph?"

"We're so screwed."

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Any fan of the show and read the previous story would know where two of these lines came from. Can anyone tell me where each came from?**

 **Hint 1: From the TMNT 2003 series for one scene/quote**

 **Hint 2: Second quote is from the previous story.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

While Splinter and Mikey were being led by Kage, Kei lead Raph and Donnie in search for the Black Dog. The Black Dog would wait by the gates to offer passaged for souls that were sent to the underworld because of very small crimes or they were damned by someone in the living. Black Dog was the only good thing in the underworld as most have been told. But he also helps guiding those who escaped punishment to his master; Devil.

Kei, Raph, and Donnie would have to find someone who escaped punishment so they could follow Black Dog to the Devil without fear of Hellhounds coming to get them. Kei could keep them hidden but only for so long as they watched the skeletons of giant beast like dogs with flames pouring off them walk around to see if there was someone hiding from Black Dog and his judgment.

Kei breathed out in relief. Another Hellhound passed them and that meant they were that much closer to finding Black Dog. Donnie and Raph looked passed Kei's shoulder to see two more Hellhounds resting with Black Dog with its back turned to them sitting and staring off into the distance.

* * *

"We need a way to get rid of those Hellhounds or we're sitting ducks." Kei whispered.

"And how do you think we're going to do that?" Raph asked.

"With this." Kei said pulling out of her pocket a small green marble with a wind blowing around design.

"How's a marble going to save us?" Donnie asked.

"Not everything is what it appears." Kei said with a smile.

Kei threw the marble over her shoulder towards the Hellhounds. The moment it hit the ground, the marble exploded and filled the air with a green mist.

"Cover your mouths!" Kei shouted.

Raph and Donnie took off their bandanas, tied them around their hands in a bundle and covered their mouths.

* * *

As the mist passed over them from the corner of their eyes, Raph and Donnie watched as the mist extinguished the flames from the Hellhound's bodies. As the flamed died down the Hellhounds cried out as if their lives were ending. The Black Dog turned around and watched as his friends were dying in front of him.

The bodies of the Hellhounds fell to the ground and all of the bones crumbled into dust. When the mist passed Kei stood up and wiped her dress clean from the dust.

Smiling Kei walked over to Black Dog and touched his head with her hand. Handing him a small dog treat from her pocket Black Dog took it with glee. Raph and Donnie stood up and as they walked over to Kei while placing their bandanas back on their faces, they looked from left to right the piles of dust that used to be the Hellhounds.

"What did you do?" Donnie asked.

"Nothing just got rid of the problem." Kei said shrugging her shoulders.

"You could have tried something differently than killing them." Raph muttered.

"Could have, should have, but didn't." Kei said.

Kei continued to pet Black Dog on his head. Donnie reached out to touch Black Dog but just a few inches in Black Dog snapped at him about to rip off his hand off. Donnie recoiled and Raph stood in front of him and glared at Black Dog.

As Black Dog continued to growl at Raph, Kei just patted Black Dog's head.

"We need to see you master." Kei whispered to Black Dog.

Black Dog turned his head to the side.

"Yes I know, but we must." Kei whispered.

Black Dog stood up and started to walk away.

"Come" Kei said.

Donnie behind Raph followed Kei and Black Dog down a rocky board with sharp turns and jagged rocks.

* * *

With each new step, the path would crack and break off. Looking down there was nothing to see or a sound of the rocks landing at the bottom.

Raph and Donnie looked up as they passed a large gate built from rocks with the words

"That entire pass will meet the end all those leave never see the light."

Donnie gulped but continued to follow Raph and Kei.

As they passed through the gates the world and atmosphere changed. The world swirled around and became nothing but darkness. The road was covered with a black mist covering the path and overflowed on the sides. If Raph or Donnie looked down bolts of lightning passed their eyes lighting up the mass of people living there.

Black Dog and Kei could see pass the darkness as they made their way through. Donnie had to stop and throw up the sight of everything was starting to get to him. Raph took Donnie by the hand and helped him up.

"Never let go." Raph said to Donnie squeezing him hand tightly.

Donnie nodded.

With his free hand Raph moved Donnie's bandana so it could cover his eyes and pulled him along behind him.

The moans and cries of the people below them as they attempted to climb the slippery rocks in around them to try and get out of the chasm. Donnie stop in place and crouched down, his hand was clammy and wet slipping at times from Raph's grip.

"I-I can't." Donnie said.

Raph knelt down in front of Donnie.

"Come on bro we need to keep moving." Raph said.

Raph and Donnie looked towards the path to see Kei and Black Dog walking without them.

"My legs. I can't move them." Donnie said.

* * *

Raph bent down and pulled Donnie over his shoulder. Donnie with his arm around Raph's shoulder and Raph supporting his weight pushed forward with Donnie to the end of the path. Black Dog ran ahead of them to his master while Kei stood to the side tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed against her chest.

"You're late." Kei said.

"Sorry I just-"

"Don't apologize Don anyone would be scared." Raph said coming to his brother's aid.

"You should be sorry. This is not even scary. You better prepare yourselves for what's inside then." Kei said.

The darkness cleared a bit, Raph and Donnie looked up to see they were in front of an old mansion with only one light on in the foyer.

"Black Dog is waiting for us." Kei said walking to the mansion.

Raph helped Donnie into the mansion.

Knocking on the dog a smaller version of Black Dog greeted them.

"Hey there boy." Kei said bending down and petting the dog on the head.

The dog barked and ran towards the dining room.

"Let's go." Kei said.

Kei, Raph, and Donnie followed the dog into the dining room; the table was seated for four with the table set with plates, knives, spoons, and forks. A small chandelier hung above them giving them the only light in the room. The dog pushed out three seats for Kei, Raph, and Donnie to sit at. With Kei in between Raph and Donnie everyone took their seat and waited.

* * *

Black Dog their guide, walked in with his master by his side. A large build man with long black hair that fell just passed his shoulders behind on his back and had it curl at the bottom. Walking in with a well tailor all white suits and tie with gloves and a fedora pulled over his face.

"Welcome to my home. Please take as long as you need to." He said.

"Hello there Diablo." Kei said.

"Well isn't Kei what a surprise and who might these two delicious-I mean good looking guess?" Diablo asked.

"Just two souls that need answers." Kei said.

"We'll all I have is answers." Diablo said throwing his arms to his side.

Diablo took his hat off and place it onto of Black Dog's head.

Diablo racked his hand through his black hair and took his place at the head of the table. Raph and Donnie could now see Diablo's face.

A light tan man with reddish brown eyes and a grin that reminded them of the villain in Mikey's comic books the Jester.

"All I ask for in return is that you share a meal with me." Diablo said with a grin.

"I believe that's an equal trade." Kei said looking at Raph and Donnie.

"Yes I believe so." Donnie said.

"Fine by me." Raph added.

"Great" Diablo said.

Clapping his hands together. Four skeletons from the shadows of the room came to life and walked out of the dining room in to the kitchen and retrieved four platters with lids on top of them. The skeletons placed the platters in front of everyone and as Diablo said,

"Dig in"

The skeletons removed the lids and revealed contains of their dinner.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Raph cried.

Diablo looked at his plate and everyone else's; everything was the same so Diablo didn't understand what they meant.

"Can't you tell?" Diablo asked.

"It's liver. Be lucky it's cooked." Kei said picking up her fork and knife.

"From what?" Donnie asked frighten with a shaking hand he picked up his fork and stuck it into the liver.

"Look around you can't you tell?" Diablo asked cutting his liver and placing it into his mouth.

"Very good. I always have a good meal with I come here." Kei said eating her plate.

"You're eating dog?" Donnie cried.

Diablo shook her head no.

"What do you take me as? I would never eat my companions." Diablo said petting Black Dog and his smaller companion on the ground.

"Then what?" Raph asked.

Diablo and Kei smirked and looked at their skeleton host.

The idea both hit Donnie and Raph like a truck, and as Donnie and Raph watched Diablo and Kei eat their meals. Donnie turned to his side and throw up once more. Raph tried to hold himself together for Donnie but as he stared at this plate he also threw up.

* * *

Diablo threw his fork and knife on the table.

"You dare disrespect me and my cooking?" Diablo roared.

"What kind of monster eats humans?" Raph roared back.

"I thought it was delicious," Kei wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Are you going to finish yours?" Kei asked Donnie.

Donnie looked at Kei with wide eyes and once again threw up.

"That's it get out!" Diablo yelled pointing at the door.

"No way not without answer. Where's Leo!" Raph demanded pulling out his sai.

Diablo's body started to burn and smoke started come off him.

"Don't question me." Diablo warned.

"Tell me where my brother is!" Raph demanded.

Diablo's body was engulfed in flame revealing his true form. (Diablo from the video game)

"You disrespect me and my food. So you will pay the price. Get out while you still can!" Diablo roared.

Flames behind Diablo grew bigger and bigger as did his anger.

"No not-"

"Raph stop!"

Raph turned to see Donnie leaning heavily on the edge of the table.

* * *

"Give up Raph, just give up." Donnie said.

"No! I gave up on Leo once I can't give up on him now!" Raph yelled.

"Think about the rest of us and not just Leo!" Donnie yelled standing up.

"Think about Mikey and myself. Every day we had to watch and take care of Leo when he was ill and even now that's the better all we do is watch him. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of him. All you do is defend him and leave us out. You may save the older brother but what about the younger ones. You'll lose two to save one." Donnie stated.

Donnie was giving Raph an ultimatum if he choose to continue to ask for Leo he would lose his two youngest. Leo wouldn't want that but at the same time Raph could live without Leo.

Kei clapped her hands together.

* * *

"Finally I thought I was going to die waiting." Kei said standing up.

"Good job Diablo I owe you later." Kei said.

"Anything for you Kei." Diablo said returning to his human form.

"All I needed was for one of you to give up on Leonardo. Man you took longer than I thought." Kei muttered.

"What the hell is going on!?" Raph yelled.

"Like I said. I wanted to get you one of you to give up on Leonardo and you finally did so I can report back to daddy." Kei said jumping up and down.

"Not unless I stop you!" Raph roared jumping at Kei.

"Hounds" Diablo yelled.

Hellhounds burst through the windows and jumped onto Raph, pinning to the ground. Raph yelled a burning sensation from the Hellhound's boney paws sat on top of Raph's shoulders and shell.

Donnie jumped to his brother's side but as soon as the Hellhounds growled at him Donnie backed away.

"It's time" Kei said.

"Bye Diablo" Kei waving her hand.

"See you later and bring your brother I have a lovely recipe for heart." Diablo said.

* * *

The world around Raph, Donnie, and Kei twisted and swirled. Changing from the old mansion to a room with Death hovering over them. The Hellhounds must have back off Raph because they weren't holding him down anymore and any marks from the Hellhound's paws were gone. Looking over to their side they found Mikey and Splinter being held down by their shoulders by the Shadow Men.

Kei had taken her place by her father as did Kage.

The only thing Raph and Donnie could do was say,

"Donnie?"

"Yes Raph?"

"We're so screwed

Donnie nodded his head.

* * *

"Welcome to the underworld. As you can tell you have all failed to save your brother so now I can keep his soul." Death said pulling out a small blue orb.

The familiar warmth and look of it made everyone know they were look at Leo's soul.

"You had him the whole time!" Raph yelled.

Raph tried to get up but Shadow Men slithered over and held him and Donnie down by their shoulders until they were on their knees like Mikey and Splinter.

"In the event that there is no one here to reclaim the soul of a lost one it is given to the Kings of the underworld." Death said.

"NO! Raph yelled."I'm here!"

"But I needed all of you for your brother's soul. And now that some have give up the boy can now join our side."

Death raised the orb into the air and cried.

"Abandon soul I call upon you for help. I ask as one of the Kings of the Underworld. To use you power and take over. Now Leonardo abandon the name you were forsaken with and take you rightful place as the new fourth King of the Underworld."

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Well that's that. Actually I will need help with the next chapter. I haven't thought of a name for Leo to use as the next king so pm or review below and i'll decide from there. Whoever is the winner will be mention in the next chapter as the creator of the new character. You can describe him as well if you like but all I ask for now is the name. You have until the weekend.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N:**

 **Thanks to everyone who submitted a name. I have read through who I would pick and the name has been chosen. Thank you Insanity21 for the suggestion and having the honor of creating the new Leonardo.**

* * *

Chapter 7

As the Hamato family knelt in front of Death and his children, April and Casey were looking around the lair to see if there was any clues about Leo's behavior. Looking around April and Casey studied Leo's room. While April look at Leo's bookcase Casey checked to see if there was anything out of the ordinary in his room. Casey looked in the corner where Leo cut himself but because of the rug and darkness of the room Casey didn't see anything. Casey turned around to talk to April but his foot got caught under the rug causing him to fall and drag the rug with him.

Casey rubbing his head looked towards the pulled up rug that was over his leg.

"Casey you need to see this." April called.

"One second babe." Casey yelled.

Casey was fixing the rug when he felt moisture on his hand from the rug.

'What the hell?' Casey thought.

Casey walked over to the box of candles Leo kept in his room and lit one. Bringing the light towards the corner Casey let out a scream of terror. Causing April to rush to his side with one of Leo's books in her arms.

"Casey what's-" April looked towards what Casey was looking at and screamed as well.

"What the hell happened here?" Casey muttered.

"I think I know." April whispered pulling the book out and showing Casey what was written.

* * *

~ Back in the underworld ~

"Abandon soul I call upon you for help. I ask as one of the Kings of the Underworld. To use you power and take over. Now Leonardo abandon the name you were forsaken with and take you rightful place as the new fourth King of the Underworld."

The blue orb gathered the darkness from the world around it and as Death dropped the orb to the ground the orb started to take shape. A shadow cloudy creature merged and started to take shape.

"Tell us what you call yourself my brother" Death asked.

The mist around the creature started to form letters in replace for its voice.

I AM

The shadow cloudy creature formed was nearly complete. As it finished forming the name the creature took the shape of the departed brother whose family tried after trials to save him yet gave up in the end.

SHABRIRI

 **A.N: Means Devil of the Blind (Thanks again Insanity21 for the name and help describing him)**

Shabriri had the shape of Leo but his skin was ghostly pale different from his normal forest green skin and his body was completely covered with red markings. (Imagine his markings with the ninja tribunal) His shell was replaced with two large black wings that could curl up onto his back into the shape of his shell. Instead of his ninja gear it was replaced with large black cloak like Death with holes on the back for his wings and a high collar up to the tip of his nose. Wearing black bandages tied around his hands to half way up his forearm plus his feet half way up his calf that were loose at the end so they could dangle in the wind. Shabriri had no bandana like Leo but had a black mask covering his mouth and nose with a red X design over the mask. But what scared the brothers and father was his eyes. The once powerful blue eyes were gone and replaced with his left eye clouded as if he was blinded in that eye while the other had the whites of the eye replaced to be black with a red iris with the pupil cat eye with a small thin line horizontally across the middle resembling a cross.

* * *

"Welcome brother Shabriri" Death said extending his boney hand.

Shabriri took Death's hand without a second thought and nodded his head.

"As witnessed by the family Shabriri will now take his place as the fourth king of the underworld. If there are no objections from the family then we can continue." Death spoke out.

"I object" Raph yelled.

"Me too" Donnie added.

"Yeah you can't take our brother and make him your king!" Mikey cried out.

"Silence" Diablo roared.

The family shrinked down back into their place from Diablo's powerful voice.

"Father said by the family. This is Shabriri not Leonardo Hamato" Kei said.

"Leonardo Hamato is dead. Be happy because now he has been reborn as Shabriri the soon to be new King of the underworld. He's part of our family now." Kage stated.

"I shall continue if there are no objections from the family." Death said looking at the Hamato family.

Death turned back to Shabriri.

"Shabriri I shall now give you the weapon of the fourth king. Wield it only when needed and do your job as the watcher." Death said holding out his hands in front of him.

A mist started to appear from Death's hands and a large blade formed with a lion's head at the hilt of the blade and four golden link chains on the butt of the handle. The blade was black with tear shape drops on the back side of the blade going down to the tip only going half way across it.

* * *

"You have lost your voice but you will replace it with your eye. The watcher will watch over everyone living here and as life goes on all around here you will be the one to decide what happens to anyone. Watching over the good and the bad the darkest of places to the brightest the underworld is a world of darkness fighting against the light. But never abuse your power. The sight you were given will be taken away in a heartbeat. Do you Shabriri take the responsibility as the watcher to guard the underworld from those who want to destroy it, take this blade if you agree?"

Shabriri looked over the blade then towards the ones that pushed him to this point. Shabriri without a voice nodded and took the blade into his hand and held it over his head. As the blade rose above Shabriri's head black mist poured off it onto the ground covering the floor and half way up the Hamato's family.

"Now leave. You have lost what you wanted and lost everything else. The world of the dead needs no living soul here." Death said.

"Agreed. Take them home you two." Diablo said.

"Yes Diablo" the twins said in unionism.

Shabriri nodded his head and turned his back on the family to look at his blade more.

The family struggled as the Shadow Men started to pull them to their feet and drag them away.

* * *

"Let me go! Leo! Leo!" Raph yelled.

"My son please!" Splinter pleaded.

"Our big brother is still there" Donnie cried out.

"Leo…please" Mikey whimpered with tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Shabriri turned towards the Hamato family and cocked his head to the side.

"He voice is gone you idiots." Kei muttered.

"No longer will Leonardo Hamato stand but Shabriri in his place. We should be thanking you for all you 'hard work' with all of this." Kage mocked.

Kei and Kage with the help of the Shadow Men pulled the family to the docks. Kei and Kage ripped their necklaces off stating that no longer will they remain in this world.

The old man took the family and the twins back to the other side where the family was going to be pushed back into the world of the living. As they rode in the boat back Kage and Kei told the family the story of the fourth king. The one Shabriri took over as.

* * *

Long ago the fourth king was a proud and noble king just as the other three. His name was Yoake meaning Dawn. Yoake was the watcher of everything in the underworld but also the peace maker for the heavens. One day as Yoake finished watching over the underworld and was about to travel to the heavens for a peaceful meeting with an angel he thought of as a friend. His name was Dumah the angel of silence. Yoake and Dumah worked together to forge a peace between the two worlds as war was about to start. But as the meeting between the kings and both heaven and the underworld grew nearer. Dumah cut all contact with Yoake. Fearing that Yoake did something to make his friend hate him Yoake fell into despair until he heard that his friend was dying because of a powerful poison from the underworld.

Yoake pleaded to save his friend's life with the antidote that had sealed away in the core of the underworld but the other three kings denied to help him because at the same time Death's only child was also poisoned by an angel and was in need of the antidote found only in heaven. The only way to save each life was if either side gave the antidote. But tensions with the heavens and the underworld were at an all-time high and no one was willing to give in. In the end Dumah died from the poison and was returned to the earth to be reborn as a human while Death's child was saved by Death splitting the child into two and having Rapha ingest the poison himself. Rapha being nothing but darkness could not be killed by the poison.

After losing the one person Yoake cared about even though he was an angel fell into despair until he finally snapped. Siding with no one from Heaven or the underworld waged war with the help of those who were turned away from both sides. Lives were lost on each side until Yoake was finally captured by the three kings of the underworld and the king Heaven. Yoake has been sealed away ever since yelling that he would someday get out and have his revenge for turning their backs on Dumah and himself in their time of need.

The reason they needed Leo was because Leo himself had the characteristics of both Yoake and Dumah. Yoake was very loyal to the Dumah even in death but had is voice silenced by those who he called his brothers when he needed them the most. Much is not known about Dumah because he was an angel but he was a great man who helped everyone around him. The reason he was poisoned was because he protected the king who was his older brother from an assassination attempt from a rouge member of the underworld. Dumah never asked for help as he slowly died from the poison but only asked that even though he was dying that his best friend Yoake wouldn't blame himself for his death and that they would see each other in a different time as two different people.

* * *

The twins opened the portal back to the living world for the family.

"Do you know who Dumah became after he was reborn?" Mikey asked.

Kage and Kei nodded their heads.

"Can you tell us?" Donnie asked.

"Please go through and we will tell you as you leave." Kage said.

Everyone nodded their heads. After everyone entered the portal into their home Kage and Kei started to close the portal leaving the name Dumah was reborn with.

"Hamato Yoshi" the twins said in unionism


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N:**

 **Insanity21: Can't explain too much but remember Shabriri lost his voice when he came to this world. Read this chapter to understand why he has no voice.**

* * *

Chapter 8

As the family returned they were greeted to an empty home. Their friends were no longer there but they did leave a letter on the coffee table with their thoughts.

 _Guys_

 _By the time you read this Casey and I will have returned home for the night. We found not what has been happening to Leo and after reading journal after journal of his misery we had to take a step away. We do not blame you for what has been happening but we think you should know that Leo stopped living and became a shell of him after the battle with the shredder but the trauma of what he went through before was what really pushed him away from you._

 _Read the journals and look in his room. Understand you brother and son more and see that he really just wanted to be seen as something useful rather than just the leader._

 _April_

* * *

The family walked into Leo's room. Books were piled on his bed and the rug was pulled up in one corner. Splinter lit a candle and brought into the corner to fully understand his son. Splinter took a step back. The floor and rug were soaked in his son's blood. Each stain was darker than the rest meaning he has been doing this for days each month. The journals on the bed piled high it was going to be a long night.

Splinter wanted to read them himself to shield his sons from whatever was written in them but they all stood together and sat in a circle as Splinter read the first of many books.

* * *

 _Day 10_

 _I've started to write down my thoughts as I cut myself so I can stop the voices in my head blaming me for what happened with the Shredder. I can't understand why this helps but with each passing day the voices and looks I get from my family grow heavier and heavier on my heart. The release of my own self releases the blame and anxiety built up in my system. As everything leaves I felt a euphoric sensation of weightlessness. No one bothers to ask if I am alright any more. The scroll that hangs in the dojo has been taken down and replaced by sensei because he needed the space for something else. No one objected so I didn't say anything. I loved that scroll but it looked like no one else cared._

 _At night when I didn't sleep I would stare at the ceiling and wonder why I was spared from Death once again. I think back to him and his children and wonder what would have happened if I stayed with them. I love my family with all my heart and that's why I stayed and I know they love me but at times like this I wonder if they love me as a son and brother or as a leader and protector._

 _I take this blade not to kill or to harm but to release all everything I feel at the moment. Let my voice never be heard but give me the strength to help those around me. Even if I die I will protect everyone even if I have nothing to say._

* * *

 _Day 34_

 _The days grow longer and harder. I must hide myself in my room more and more but soon they will enter my world to destroy everything. I leave the place where no one wants me to another. It's colder but the world around me is smaller and I love it. I would stay here more but those in the other world need me so I have to live there. Each day the picture I create grows bigger and I love it. If he was still here I hope he would like it. With each cut I have let him understand that I stand here a lone with nothing by my side. His darkness continues to creep into my heart but the light from my family keeps him at bay. I love my family and the light and warmth of it but the cold darkness is starting to get to me. And I want it to._

 _I take this blade not to kill or to harm but to release all everything I feel at the moment. Let my voice never be heard but give me the strength to help those around me. Even if I die I will protect everyone even if I have nothing to say._

* * *

 _Day 104_

 _Stop I hate it. Stop I hate it. I hate them. I hate myself. Stop them from hurting me. My mind can't take it. Take this blade from me because my life is in their hands. Let them hear my voice and plead with them to release my soul. Let everyone hear my voice._

 _Just let me go. Someone please just let me go._

* * *

 _Day 135_

 _I drive this blade into my side and let it bleed. I drive the blade into my leg and let it bleed. Let it all bleed into the floor and mix with the others. Stain the floor so I can remember. Remember why I am here. Father if you can hear me why did you leave me alone. Take me away from here. I want to be loved. Who are you? Who am I? Oh, I remember my name._

 _Who's Leo. No I do not have a name. After all I am no one. But even a nobody needs someone._

* * *

 _Day 200_

 _Long have I written my thoughts down. These books carry the weight of everything and everyone off my shoulders for a bit. I look at the old scars on my wrist and legs. I remember each cut. I remember it all. I will not die because I can't. That's my curse._

 _Brother, Sister I cannot move anymore. The chains that bind me are heavy and strong. The might from each of those around me decided I cannot leave. If only I could leave then all would be fine. Dear father if you release me from these chains will I be free? Or will something else chain me in place._

 _One day I want to be reborn as a bird. Something that can fly and soar, free to do as it pleased. But I know that shadows and darkness will be my only home. Insanity is one thing that people fear and hate but being sane is worse._

 _Goodbye to those who say they love me but really don't and to those who don't but want to. With no voice I plead to those who open their hearts to monsters as myself. Someday let the voiceless people be heard._

* * *

It took two days straight with Splinter reading each page to the remaining brothers but the words written made each and every one of them release that though they thought each of them had everyone's back it was Leo who really needed help. Everyone locked themselves in their rooms for the next week. When anyone left their rooms they could not look at each other. The pain from the oldest and each entry weighed heavily on their shoulders and hearts.

Their friends have not called or visited since that day. They feared that they were starting to lose them as will.

Days later Casey and April returned to talk to the family. Each sat together in the living room in a circle. The conversation went back and forth about Leo. No one knew how he was or rather how Shabriri was doing until they felt the temperature drop.

* * *

"Who's there?" April said shivering.

"Me" a child voice said.

"Me who?" said another.

"Come out you brats" Raph snarled.

Kage and Kei walked out from the shadows towards the family.

"Come one Raphie we just wanted to play a bit" Kei said.

"Don't call me that" Raph yelled.

"Whatever" Kei said rolling her eyes.

"What's with all the sad faces?" Kage asked.

"Yeah it looks like someone died." Kei said.

"Shut the hell up you brats. What are you doing here anyway!?" Raph roared.

Kei and Kage put their hands in the air.

* * *

"Just to give you some news." Kage said.

"Yeah right. You're just going to rub it in our faces about Leo. Forget you!" Raph spat.

"Raphael enough! Let them speak." Splinter ordered.

Raph went back to his seat and let the twins speak.

"Thanks Splinter" Kei said.

"We just wanted to know what's wrong with you guys." Kei said.

"What do you think? Leo's gone forever and after reading all his journals I don't blame him." Raph stated.

"Leo deserved more than us." Donnie said.

"True but I think you're leaving a big thing out." Kei said.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"True Leo is gone and he has been reborn as Shabriri to become the new fourth king of the underworld but there is more to that tale that we forgot to tell you." Kage said.

* * *

"Is there really more to the tale?" April asked.

"Yup. Every action has a reaction." Kei said proudly.

Everyone was confused by the twins banter.

"So what does that have to with Leo?" Casey asked.

"Are you a bone head or something?" Kei stated.

"Pretty much" Raph muttered crossing his arms against his chest.

The twins giggled.

"Both worlds are affected by the chose in one." Kage explained.

Everyone was still confused a bit but Splinter understood the twin's logic.

* * *

"Thank you, you too I wish you a safe journey back" Splinter said.

"Finally and here I thought we would have to spell the whole thing out to you." Kei exasperated.

The twins started to disappear back to their home but Raph jumped to stop them.

"You think I'm going to let you two go when I have more questions think again." Raph said pulling out his Sais.

Kage and Kei rolled their eyes and used their magic to freeze Raph in his place as they disappeared back home.

Raph falling to the ground looked towards Splinter for answers.

"Master, tell me what did they mean." Raph pleaded.

"My son I'll explain to all what the twins were trying to tell you." Splinter said.

Everyone gathered closer to hear Splinter explain the twins reasoning.

* * *

"Everyone the twins came to tell that once something happens in the underworld must happen in heaven. Meaning the life Leonardo gave to be reborn as Shabriri in the underworld happened in heaven in a different way. I do not know who different but it means Leonardo will be reborn there as well." Splinter explained.

"So will we ever see Leo again?" Mikey whimpered.

"I do not know my son but one day I hope to see him but with the happiness and joy he so rightful deserves." Splinter said.

Everyone looked up at the ceiling.

"Leo if you can hear me I hope you're happy now." Donnie said.

"Yeah I love that smile of yours so when you come back let every see that wonderful smile." April said.

"Yeah I can't wait until we meet again, hopeful under different circumstances." Casey joked.

"I know you can hear me my son. Let no one stop you as you grow up to be who you want to be rather than who others try to form you as." Splinter whispered.

"Leo" Mikey sniffled. "I want you to be happy even though you're not with us anymore. Laugh and be happy." Mikey cried out.

Mikey started to cry so Raph pulled him to his shoulder and let him cry there.

"Leo I know I don't say it a lot or at all but I want you to know I love you. You may not be here anymore but want you to know we love you. Not as a weapon, leader, or anything. Know that we love you like a brother. Please remember we love you as a brother more than anything." Raph muttered.

* * *

As the brothers, father, and friend said their last words to Leo they hope to reach him across town a miracle was happening.

A woman in the hospital was giving birth to her and her husband first child. They had trouble conceiving and when they found out they were pregnant the man and woman broke out in tears of joy. Each month was tough on the woman but she powered through until today. With her husband besides her holding her hand she continued to push out their child as a doctor and nurses around her gave her support.

"Come on ma'am one more push. We're almost done." The doctor said.

"Come on baby just one more." The husband said.

The husband pressed his head against his wife's sweaty forehead.

The woman pushed out one more time and breathed out heavily. The wife panted heavily as both of them listened in silence the cries of their child.

"It's a boy" the doctor said holding the child up for them to see.

"He's beautiful" the wife said.

"All you baby, it's because of all of you" the husband said.

The husband helped cut the cord and waited by his wife's side as the nurses took the boy aside to clean and wrap in a blanket.

"Here's your son" the nurse said in a gentle voice placing the newborn on his mother's chest.

The boy looked up at his mother and father with big blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

"He looks just like you." The husband whispered holding his son's little hand in his own while wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

"A bit but he has your smile." The wife said smiling at her husband then back at their child.

The boys cooed and smiled at his parents again. The couple giggled again.

"Do you have a name?" the doctor asked.

The couple looked at each other and nodded their heads.

* * *

A nurse came over with a clipboard and pen in hand.

"What is it?" the nurse asked.

"Well Mr. Hatake do you want to say it?" the wife asked.

"You may have the honor Mrs. Hatake this is all you." The husband said.

"Together?" she asked.

The husband nodded his head looking at his newborn son,

"Together" he whispered.

Looking at their son and giving him and each other a kiss they looked at the nurse and said together.

"Leonardo"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Years later after Leo died the Hamato family had to move on and try to fill the void. But sadly some could not. Close to a decade after Leo's death Splinter fell to sleep one night but never woke up the next day. The brothers went to bury at the Jones family farm. Sadly along with losing their father they slowly lost their friends as well.

As the years passed April and Casey decided to settle down and get married. Visits to the underground slowly ended and so did the phone calls that used to echo the silent and lonely lair. The last time they heard from their friends was when April was pregnant with their first child but that was close to fifteen years ago.

Mikey's childlike laughter slowed down to the point nothing but eerie silence filled the lair. Donnie's typing on his computer in his lab constantly would be the only noise at time. Raph tried to get his brothers to move on but with constant reminders of their oldest brother, Leo, they just couldn't. The feelings they all felt, abandonment, sadness, loneliness everything they felt was something Leo felt each day of his life.

On their thirty four birthdays each brother made a decision to enter the room of the one they lost. As the door creek and dust blown from the ground flew from the door back into the room, the brothers held each other's hands as Raph turned the light on into the room. The light took a few flickers until it full turned on, lighting the room.

* * *

When Leo died the room was closed, never to be opened again until that day. A time capsule is a way to describe the room.

The book shelves, bed and tables were covered with layers of dust. The brothers took their time taking everything out and cleaning them. Returning them into to their original place each other took their turn looking over everything even the small picture on the table near the bed of the family and friends together at their place Christmas together.

The years together were the best but sadly nothing stays the same. But as happiness is replaced with sadness, sadness can be replaced with happiness it just takes time.

Closing the doors once again to him room the brother went to get ready to depart and travel around the city. The only time they were really together, Raph was the happiness for this small time together with his brothers even though at times he could force one or both of them to get up and leave. They may put up a fight, yell and scream then start saying something they will regret later but they still loved each other and more than ever they needed each other.

As the brothers jumped from rooftop to rooftop finally returning home the moment they jumped down into an alley they quickly jumped for cover. Raph peered from the corner of the dumpster to see they stumbled into a turf war between purple dragons and another local gang.

Raph was going to lead his brothers away from the danger but as soon as the fight between the two gangs escalated to the point a Purple Dragon pulled out a gun and fired it at an opposing gang member killing him. Bullets started to whizz and fly everywhere.

Raph pulled his younger brothers to himself and shielded them with his own.

"Climb! Now!" Raph ordered.

Donnie and Mikey grabbed the fire escape ladder to the roof and started climbing it while Raph distracted the gang members away from his brothers. There was one thing and one thing only he promised Leo no matter what; he would protect their younger brothers.

"Get the freak!" A purple dragon ordered.

Raph pulled his sais back into his belt and jumped and climbed to the roof where his brothers were waiting for him.

"What are we going to do?" Mikey asked trembling in his spot.

Raph and Donnie looked around to see Purple Dragons and the other gang members climbing the fire escape to the roof. It has been years since they last fought but that didn't mean their skills were dull.

"We fight" Raph said pulling out his sais again.

Donnie and Mikey nodded and took out their own weapons. Back to back the brothers stood together.

"Ready?" Raph whispered.

"Ready" Donnie and Mikey said

* * *

The battle between the brothers and the gang members raged on with the brothers fighting together more in sync than ever. There constant remember that all they had were each other really got to them. Raph fought the most with his brother's defending and blocking attacks that could have hurt him. But soon the members caught an opening and separated the brothers from each other.

The leader of the Purple Dragons took out a metal pipe from the back of his pants loop and swung it hard and fast at the baby brother.

"Mikey! Look out!" Donnie cried.

Donnie ran over to Mikey and pushed him away just as the pipe came down catching him in the side. A loud crunching sound filled the air and as Raph looked up he was forced to see Donnie clutching his side back up until he fell off the side of the roof.

"Donnie! No!" Raph and Mikey cried out.

Raph went into a crazy rage after he watched one of his younger brothers get hit and fall off the roof. Mikey continued to fight his way to find Donnie but he had to calm Raph or else there could be worse consequences than Donnie's injuries.

Donnie was lucky for someone who just fell off the roof. Not only did he fall into a dumpster but the dumpster was very full and the soft bags cushioned his fall leaving him with only small bruises.

Donnie struggled to get out of the dumpster held his side and his head as he rested his arms on the top of the dumpster. A clicking noise caught his attention as he slowly turned to the origin of the noise.

Fearfully Donnie looked to see a hooded figure holding a gun at him. Unable to see the face of the figure because of the hood Donnie gulped reminded himself of Death when he first came to get Leo. The hooded figure fired the gun at Donnie and as Donnie closed his eyes waiting to fell the fiery pain from a bullet but nothing but a thunk sound moment later came. Donnie slowly opened his eyes to see the body of a Purple Dragon in the fetal position holding his bleeding shoulder. Donnie looked back at the hooded figure that was walking over to him. Dismantling the gun as he made his way to Donnie the hooded figure offered Donnie his hand.

The hooded figure nodded his head as he extended him hand. Donnie with a shaking hand took the hooded figures hand as he helped him of the dumpster. The sound of Raph roaring caught their attention from above.

* * *

"Need help?" the hooded figure asked cocking his head to the side.

"Um….no" Donnie stammered out.

But when he tried to reach for the ladder's end Donnie winced in pain. Donnie felt against his side and noted in his head that he must have broken a rib or three.

Donnie with the of the hooded figure climbed back up to the roof where they watched as Mikey was holding Raph back from killing the leader of the Purple Dragons.

"Raph stop!" Donnie yelled.

Raph and Mikey looked over to see Donnie leaning on the hooded figure's shoulder.

"Donnie" Raph muttered.

Mikey let go of Raph and they both ran over to Donnie. Raph took Donnie's arm off the hooded figure's shoulder and rested it against his own.

* * *

"Thank you for saving my brother" Raph said.

"It was nothing. Thanks for dealing with these guys." The hooded figure said tapping the tip of his shoe agianst the unconscious Purple Dragon.

"Um…what now?" Mikey asked.

The brothers looked at the hooded figure. The hooded figure raised their hands in the air.

"Relax I'm good at keeping secrets." The hooded figure said.

"Do you have a name?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, do you?"

"My name is Raphael. This is Donatello and Michelangelo." Raph said.

Donnie and Mikey nodded their heads.

"Any last name?"

"Hamato" Raph said.

The hooded figure chuckled a bit muttering

"You too"

"You too what?" Mikey asked.

The hooded figure looked up and said, "I have a weird first name with a Japanese last name too. It's Hatake. But my first is…"

* * *

The hooded figure remove their hood revealing a boy no more than seventeen reaching over 6 ft with short black hair that was spiked at the top with his bangs falling to the right side of his face slightly with the tips of the bangs going over his eyes. Light tan skin but what made the brother gasp a bit were the blue eyes he had.

Blue eyes that resembled their departed older brother made the youngest lip quiver a bit.

Wearing nothing but a plain grey hooded sweatshirt, stone blue jeans and very wore blue and white sneakers the boy looked up at the brothers and as the sun broke the horizon lighting up half the boy's face he smiled at them.

"Leonardo"

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Opinions anyone? Remember to R &R it helps push more stories like this out. Also if I get enough responses for this story I might make this into a trilogy. What do you think?**


End file.
